katinaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Alaska Yael
History Early Life At Birth Alaska didn’t know her past for most of her life. She first appeared at a hospital as an abandoned baby with her identical twin sister Yorkie. She had slightly pointed ears, something a few doctors found odd. She also had notable upper arm strength, as if twice as strong. She and her sister were put up for adoption immediately and taken in by the strict and lackluster Yael family, a French-American family in the Northeast US, living with them until they turned 17, where they both moved out, and eventually apart. Despite a popular lie of her’s, Alaska is not the US state she was found in, but is the name given to her as a baby, being first found wearing a hospital bracelet reading simply “Alaska Izabella Park-Lovegood, female, brown, blue…” The rest was unknown until ‘Park’ and 'Lovegood’ were revealed by her adoptive parents to be the last names of her biological parents, Alyssa Park and the deceased Christina Lovegood. Powering Up While growing up Alaska discovered a few small quirks about herself. She has the ability to divide any and every ce ll in her body to her will, allowing her to extend herself, multiply her limbs, duplicate her head, and even separate to create entire clones, as if by mitosis. She discovered this ability around age fifteen at the same time Yorkie did. The twins used their newly discovered ability sparingly in their household, hiding it forever from their adoptive parents. Never with a moment alone, Alaska learned to love herself, her body, and even her own faults. With Yorkie as her best friend, the pair would walk the halls of high school in groups of four or six of themselves, becoming more skilled in their division ability and more confident in themselves. While Yorkie pursued music, Alaska spent her time studying herself, her ability, and the miracles of science that could allow such a mutation to grant them this power. Living On Her Own After graduating high school and leaving home, Alaska and Yorkie temporarily parted ways. She moved to Japan on her own to study biology and chemistry, later working in a big corporate lab. Living on her own was easy because she was never truly alone. Having four or five divisions of herself separate and independent at any given time, her small one bedroom apartment was more like a college dorm filled with all the same girl. While one Alaska would go to school, the other the lab, another would work at a local bar, one would go out on dates, and another still would stay home and experiment with her own real life version of alchemy. At the end of every day, all of the Alaska’s would recombine their bodies together, granting the single girl with all the memories throughout the days. After some time of this, Alaska’s subjective memory has acquired years more time than has actually passed. Living in Luxury While living in Japan, Alaska discovered another mysterious ability, teleportation. Instantly able to transport herself all across the world, she’s jump to London for breakfast, pick up groceries in California, before appearing back behind the bar at work without missing a customer. One of Alaska’s more legally impactful secrets was the amount of money from all around the world she stole out of banks and vaults using her teleporting abilities. She became a criminal millionaire overnight, but she was never even suspected by any government organization. She also started a long distance relationship with Maisie Adams, an archeologist who sometimes visited Japan on business. With Maisie’s ability to become intangible and possess people, she and Alaska has hours of fun mixing and merging their two bodies together. Mutant Witch The Lovegood Family It was at this time in her life that she was tracked down by her mother’s family. Alaska (and Yorkie) was conceived by two women, one of whom was magically granted working male reproductive organs, Alyssa Park, an odd, four-armed woman. Her mother who carried and delivered her was Christina Lovegood. Christina was part of the Lovegood family, a large and magical family of thirty-six identical witch sisters. Though the family had gone through a tragic crisis just before Alaska and Yorkie were born, many of their surviving aunts found Christina’s daughters and educated them on their heritage. Each deeply versed in different types of magic, ability, and mystical arts, Alaska took mentor in one aunt in particular, Erin Lovegood. Erin, through both written lesson and practical application, helped Alaska synthesize her biochemical passions with her budding alchemy to develop a method for creating transformative potions. These potions seemed like magic, though they possessed only hyper-advanced materials created through Erin’s alchemy. Mothers After reconnecting with her multiple, physically identical aunts, Alaska discovered that neither of her mothers would be figures in her life. Her conception mother, Christina, had tragically died in the metaphysical catastrophe that lead to the upset in the Lovegood family shortly after they were born. This event caused the majority of the Lovegood sisters to be destroyed, leaving the remaining half dozen scattered through the world. Her inception mother, Alyssa, was so unliked by the other Lovegood Sisters shortly after the twins’ birth and Christina’s death, she was never seen or heard from again. One of Alaska’s aunts, Izzy, gave her all of Christina’s possessions. New York, New Me After a short time of practice before Erin herself died by a failure of spirit, Alaska became a potion master and moved to the United States to open her own potion bar in New York City. She also ended her relationship with Maisie on good terms. Purchasing a small restaurant lounge in NYC’s Union Square, she made a place of her own where she could brew and serve potions, make new friends, and experience the world in a brand new life. It was at the same time she moved into the penthouse apartment of the Union Sq Apartments and met a myriad of neighbors for her to befriend, experiment on, and torment. Alaska’s Potion Bar With her new friends Eris Lavender and Alexa Dee, Alaska opened her own bar, Alaskas Potion Bar. It quickly became one of Union Square’s hidden gems, employing and training new potions masters to expose the neighborhood to Alaska’s creations. As time went on, she worked with more friends like Olivia Cupcake, Bizzy, and Francine Novikov and the potion bar expanded to be a lounge and restaurant hub for her interests and abilities in transformation. New York Love Life Since moving to New York City, Alaska’s personal life had exploded in relation to where it had been in Japan. Her presence in Union Square’s nightlife lead her to meet the flirtatious cecaelian, Ana Cecaelia. Matching their strange abilities with Alaska’s growing collection of potion was easy. Being able to maintain a legitimate adult relationship in between their bouts of separation made it hard. After only a few months, the pair separated. Alaska had a small number of flings afterwards, between making out with near-strangers, bringing bar customers back to her bedroom, or even hooking up with an employee or two, Alaska’s social skills were at their peak. She also befriended a local homeless girl, Ivie, and give her food and shelter in exchange for being a guinea pig for her new potions. Dr Leni Klotz Leni What Alaska could have never predicted was the ultimate love of her life wouldn’t come from the millions of residents of New York City, but a small town called Silver Harbor, Michigan. Meeting by a series of random coincidence, Dr Leni Klotz came into Alaska’s life like a drug and got her hooked nearly instantly. Leni challenged Alaska’s control of bodies and minds and changed the way she saw her life. Experiments of Relationships After only knowing each other for a week, Alaska and Leni hatched a plan to kidnap one of Alaska’s neighbors, clone her, and observe their interactions in captivity. With Leni’s genius, Savannah and Sav Essrig were being observed daily by the pair. As the clones became closer, so did Leni and Alaska. Eventually sharing a bed in Alaska’s penthouse, the two became a fully-fledge couple. Love is Hard Months into their fun and loving relationship, Alaska and Leni began striking up problems. With Alaska’s time devoted to the potion bar and Leni’s time in her lab, the two found themselves without their own companionship. Leni created an android for the pair to share, the young looking EMMA. EMMA’s learning AI featured too realistic as she began to act as a mistress to them both, though mostly to Alaska. Alaska would spend her day with the droid and neglect Leni out of fear of annoying her. This, amongst other factors, caused Leni to decide to take some time off their relationship and move back to her home, Silver Harbor, Michigan. Home Again After Leni left New York City, a devastated Alaska decided to put Francine and Bizzy in total control of the Union Square Potion Bar. She stayed in New York but decided to stay in her apartment all the time, alone. Without her sister, her girlfriend, or her potion tester to keep her company, Alaska was alone for the first time in years. Alone with her thoughts, she started to go out into the city and support mutant rights, giving interviews, holding rallies, and demonstrating her peaceful and extraordinary abilities to all who were curious. This made her the most famous mutants in New York and possibly one of the most famous non-hero mutants in the world. Spooky Town Silver Harbor Alaska’s long and confusing history seemed only to set-up her ultimate landscape in Silver Harbor. From her unbelievable and incompatible parentage, her average and unassuming childhood, her secret powers, her flings with excitement, all leading to meeting the woman she loved and discovering what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. Every time Leni smiles in her direction or chuckles at her joke, she feels more and more accepted to where she thinks she belongs. So many more questions are still left unanswered for Alaska on her own journey. Where is Yorkie? Why hasn’t she contacted her since 2016? Who really was Christina Lovegood? What other family members does she have scattered around. Why did Alyssa Park want to get rid of her and Yorkie? What other magic powers does she possess? Searching for questions about her past is complimented in Alaska’s dreams of her future. Will she and Leni have children? Will she ever feel at home in Silver Harbor? Will she open a new bar? Sell potions online? Development Her powers have become more finely tuned as she’s gotten older. Not only can she divide fingers, limbs, hair, and her total body, she can manipulate her internal organs as well. Double her heart to run faster, quadruple her lungs and hold her breath, even double her liver and drink herself into the night. Apart from her natural mutant power, she’s been sneaking around in Silver Harbor, looking for magical things to unlock some of her Lovegood heritage. Her simple, random, and dangerous teleportations have gotten better since she accidentally spliced Leni and Ivie. She can even teleport small things to other places. Not that they always end up in one piece. Alaska’s Abilities Cell Division Alaska has the ability to multiply. She can divide her cells at her own control. She can clone anything from her hair follicles to make her hair longer, her fingers on her hands, her arms on her shoulders, or her entire body.Alaska often clones herself, giving herself perfect company as she suffers from a benevolent case of narcissism. At the humble age of 15, Alaska discovered that she had the ability to divide her cells at will, growing and separating her body to anything within her genome. She first discovered this after a bad haircut she received to rebel from her parents. Having shaved her head clean and regretted it, she focused herself in the mirror and her full head of hair grew back in minutes. Soon she discovered she could control the length of her fingernails as well, along with any hair on her body. It wasn’t until she researched cell division that she realized she had so much unlocked potential. She began to lean how to divide her skin cells, then her muscles, then even bones. After only a week of practice, she could duplicate every finger on her hands. Becoming a master of twenty-fingered hands, she extended her ability to divide her arms, legs, even head! It was then that she realized she could continue to divide everything in her body to create an entire clone! Though she had to be naked to insure she wouldn’t be crammed into a single dress with her new 'sister’, she discovered her cloning ability had a few perks as well. She could, as with all of her divisions, fuse her own cells back together again, so that she no longer had so many fingers or arms or heads. She could do the same with her clones, absorbing them back in and combining the memories of the two women while they were separate. If Alaska made 100 copies of herself and explored the world for 50 years, when they all came back together, assuming they all survived, she could have 5,000 years of lifetime memories in one head. This is not recommended. Teleportation After meeting her true family, her aunt Jordan helped Alaska discovered she has the ability to teleport through space. She need only close her eyes and imagine where or when she wants to travel. She also had the ability to teleport others, only if they’re touching. She can use her cell division to make multiple clones of herself and exist in multiple places simultaneously. This ability is the most obvious proof that Alaska does possess some of her mother Christina’s magic, if only in extremely small amounts. Ability to Die While it is never her intention, Alaska has experienced death a few times. With Alaska’s ability to clone her entire body, including her consciousness, she increases the chance of death on a daily basis. If one of Alaska’s bodies is killed, the memories that the Alaska experienced will be transferred into the mind(s) of Alaska (or each of her other bodies.) If there were four Alaska, and one died, the dead one’s memories would be transferred into all three of them. She has several memories leading up to her deaths, but she doesn’t like to talk about them.